Venting
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Each member of Team One sits down with Dr. Luria to get the ultimate pressures of the job off their chests. Multi-chapter.
1. Getting it off our Chests

"What are you saying, Boss?" Wordy called out. It wasn't in his usual manner to call the Boss out on anything. He would naturally stand for what was needed of him, but this time he felt as though he was guarding something—something precious to him.

Greg lifted his eyes from the table and pressed his weight forward onto it. "I'm saying that we're bringing in Dr. Luria. I understand the process we all went through to get re-qualified, but I think in everyone's best interest, we all have a bit we could get off our chest."

Multiple heads shook and hands moved to faces and everyone bathed in the reality that it really was what they all needed.

"A good session of just venting what is on our minds would be good for all of us, even me. With tensions high, Ed being held out of duty for the next few weeks, and all of us running on our last bit of nerves—we have to look at this as a good thing." He added.

"Individually?" Spike replied in a somewhat curious tone.

Greg nodded, "Yes, one at a time—everyone deserves a chance to get it all out there and out of our mind."

A train of eyes went from each and every person in the room.

Sam jumped to the chase and asked, "So…who's up first?"

Wordy stood up and nodded, leaving the room with his head held high.

**Short little intro—Gonna post the first chapter real soon, so add this to your alerts! I'll make a chapter per person. **

**Review, please!**


	2. Wordy

The quiet halls of the SRU were cold and almost chilling as Wordy trailed down to one of the small, private meeting rooms where Dr. Luria waited for him.

"Wordy—great to see you again, go ahead and take a seat." A voice greeted him as he broke through the doorway. Dr. Luria rose from her seat and welcomed him with a handshake before they both sat back down.

"Pretty fine, I guess." He replied hesitantly, gripping his fingers together without notice.

She examined his body's behavior and began to speak. "You've got something that's bothering you, I can tell. Just remember, you can tell me anything—no one else is going to hear. I'm all ears, I'm here for you to just vent and get it all out there too. It's then up to you as to what you do with it."

He nodded, "When I was being—when I had to do my psyche evaluation—it brought a lot to my mind."

She gave a silent, "Mhmm" to reassure him that she was listening.

"And I just—this is all I know. All I know how to do is my job. This is what my life has been guided by. I've got my girls and my wife at home—awaiting me to return each and every day as a 'hero' and noticing my health now—I can't be that hero."

Dr. Luria glanced to make eye contact with him, "And you think that because you are having health problems, you can't be a 'hero' to your family? It's not only this job that makes you hero, Wordy."

He took a second to think about what she said, not responding, just keeping to his own thoughts.

"When you go home and your daughter's pillow tent has fallen down, you help her pick it back up and she hugs you for it—what does that make you?"

"A good father?" Wordy shrugged.

"But in her mind—."

He smiled and looked up, "In her mind—I'm a hero. I get it."

Dr. Luria had made her point, "Now moving on—problems within the team—anything happening there?"

He shrugged, "There's always problems within the team—but they come and go. It's like a family—you don't always get along, but you know you've got each others backs."

"You sure there's nothing else?"

"I mean, we snap sometimes—It happens. With everything that's been going on lately, we've all been at our wits end." Wordy beat his boots together before propping them back against each other, "But like I said—We all have each others backs."

His own words dawned on him about how he and Spike had been fighting recently. "And we never know when our last day could be—So we can't take any day for granted." His heart sank a bit. In the field they were in—they couldn't take any second for granted in their minds.

"Thanks for this, Doc." Wordy smiled before standing from his chair. "Meant a lot."

She replied in a grin and reached for the door, "Glad to see my work is doing good for someone—Send the next one my way." She patted him on the back and took her seat once again—waiting to see who would come through the door.

**Keep on following the story!**

**I also forgot to mention the chapters in this fic will most likely be shorter than those of my normal ones... If they got too long it would just be an overall rant, so for now they're gonna be short and sweet. **


	3. Jules

**I knew getting back into writing a multi-chapter fic wasn't going to go well. But here's another chapter…finally. Plus it's Flashpoint Friday, yay!**

"Guess I'll go." Jules hopped from her seat, "Wish me luck." She tried to throw a small smile, but everyone still sat in a bit of a somber mood.

She headed down the hallway before hitting the presence of Dr. Luria.

"Good to see you, Jules—take a seat. So, how have you been?"

Jules sat down and looked over to her, "How have you been?"

"Ahh, typical Jules, deflecting the question. I've been good, how about you?"

She smiled and nodded, "Fine, stressed—Full of questions but lacking answers."

"Go ahead, give me a go." Dr. Luria sat back, awaiting the lone female of the team to begin with a usual rant of all the events that most the guys would leave out.

Jules shrugged, "It's just—ever since Lou died—everyone's been different, even myself. Not sure why, but its how it is."

Dr. Luria nodded, "Understandable. Any traumatic experience could bring out even the worst in people. Something such as seeing your close friend die right before you could scar a person for a lifetime. Trying to move on may do nothing but hurt it even more."

"I've just—I've become bitter, yet more willing to step along the lines and not really care what the others think. For so long, I was the one who never stepped on the rules—now I'm the one breaking them."

"Mr. Braddock, I suppose?" Dr. Luria caught her attention wide and clear.

She gave a short nod, "Never did I think I'd be the one to risk my job for someone else. I always led myself to believe that this job was what did it for me. This job is what I needed in life. But now, I've realized that this job isn't the only thing that defines me. I want a family—I want the opportunity to give a kid the childhood I wished that I had experienced."

"And when you think of that scenario—Sam is the one in the picture?"

She nodded, "It's just—I mean—I went back to his apartment for crying out loud. He asked me if I was sure and I didn't say no. There's a difference in knowing you love each other, and being the one to chase after him. I'm just so—ugh—stupid."

"You're human." Dr. Luria stated, short and sweet. "You aren't a machine. You're human—you have feelings and needs just as anyone else does. No one goes without emotions, not even an elite officer such as yourself, and that's something each and every one of you needs to realize. You are allowed to be human."

"Tell that to Dr. Toth and the rules." She mumbled, a smile following her statement. "But I see where you're coming from."

"It will all come down to where you place the love of the team with your love for Sam in your rankings. Is it worth giving up your team to be with Sam? Or vice versa?"

Maybe in a normal person's mind—all of it would make sense.

"Thanks for talking, Doc." Jules smiled and got up, leaning towards her for a quick hug between friends.

As she watched her leave the room, Dr. Luria reminded her, "I'm always a phone call away."


End file.
